Boarding School Madness
by TheNumberNineIsEight
Summary: A new student is dropped off at Aperture Acadamy, homeschooling was too difficult for her parents to muster, so Chell is now thrust upon a new world of highschool.
1. Inquisiting introduction

**A.N.: This is nothing too serious, I had a brilliant idea of making this, while I was high on caffine from the candy I got at holloween, so things like suggestions are very welcome.**

* * *

><p>here it was. Or was it? 'I may be at some slaughter house... I tend to wind up at the wrong places...' The silent teen thought. The wind blew her dark hair in her face, obscuring her vision as she jammed a hand in her sweater pocket, pulling out a map. It didn't help. She wished it <em>was <em>a slaughter house, maybe then she'd not be bored to death. The pale grey-ish blue-ish building was a pitiful sight to behold, making the teen's stomach lurch back in a feeling of disappointment. It was the _ugliest_ most _painfully boring_ sight.

She pushed back a mass of long dark hair and groaned as she shifted her backpack. She took a step in the dreadful gates, which she was sure would be her last, and told herself that she'd try to make _some _friends, like she promised her parents. Her sister went here, and she said it wasn't all that bad. But the teen had her doubts. Sis tended to make things _seem_ fun, just to see her be disappointed.

'I can't believe I wont see them again for another 3 years...' she sighed, a knot forming in her stomach. She opened the office doors, and stated she was the "new kid". The lady behind the desk seemed a bit baffled, but nonetheless asked for her name. "Chell." She said.

"Last name?"

"Johnson."

"Oh! Here you are. Just sit tight hun, and I'm going to go get a student who volunteered to help you out." Chell just stayed quiet, a nod going unnoticed. She was having a hard time keeping her hair out of her face, constantly pushing it back where it belonged in vain. Students passed by the office, asking questions, or going into the principal's office. She saw a pair of parents come in, and a soft smile spread on her face. She knew her parents were busy, but she couldn't help but wish they'd come with her. Soon the dark-haired girl's attention was brought to the lady again. She had next to her a boy with auburn hair. His light blue eyes and dorky glasses, all complemented him. He wore this blue tee which read "Awesome" on the front and black pants. The teen looked scrawny thought, and not very healthy, Chell thought.

He extended his hand and added a goofy grin."Hi!" He said cheerily. "I'm...uhm... Just call me 'Wheatley'!" He faltered as Chell grabbed his hand in return, with a quick shake, and then a nod. He smiled and tilted his head to the side, as if waiting for something. "Uhm...you're...?" He finally asked. "Chell." She said. "Oh brilliant! You know I like you, can we be best friends now? I don't have many friends, so you'd be my first!" He grinned. "Wheatley. This young lady needs to be shown where her room, and classes are." The lady whispered to him. "Oh! Oh yeah. Right... so! Lets go then!" The lady gave him a paper with all the information on it and he ran off, only to notice that he left the girl in his dust, ran back, and grabbed her hand. "You're supposed to follow silly!" He chuckled, and _then _they were off.

Wheatley first showed her the classes. "Okaaaaay...first up...is math! Thats good, cause math is always best in the morning, and then you go the rest of the day feeling good. Mhm!" He said pointing to the room. Chell made sure she remembered. "Next is science. I don't like science that much. Too much poking around. Its kind of weird. You know?" He asked, getting no answer. He continued anyway, walking down the halls a little faster than Chell liked. "And you're in _her _class too. Its a pity you have to have the same period as _her_. She's mean to me, and steals my cake. But her friend is nice, and steals it back for me, so I don't cry anymore."

Chell was getting tired of her hair getting in her way as they went down the halls, swiping it behind her ear, only to have it smack back in her face. "You OK, love?" He looked behind him as she started to slow down. She huffed as she tried to keep her hair out of her face.

"Oh. I think I can fix that." He started digging through his pockets. "I think I have a hair band... I got it from _her _she said it'd make me look pretty, but I don't think it works on me, my hair is too short... and it would look prettier on you _anyway_." He said as he found the band. His naive statement made the girl's stomach jump a little, but she found it meant nothing and the feeling became neutral again.

He deposited the band in her open hands, and she promptly began tying it back. That was _much _better. Chell let out a content sigh. "Yeah. That looks better on you. I tried using it but it didn't work out so well." Wheatley stared for a while, and then went back to giving her the tour. Next was geography, geometry, Language arts, and then art. "Oh! I have that class then too! We can work on...art...or whatever together! Brilliant! Oh, but our teacher is kinda odd... but hes not mean, and kinda nice...but I'm not sure if I like him completely, but anyway there's the class." He pointed.

Next came the room. The bell rang, and they had to weave through the dense crowd of students pushing and shoving to get to the next class. Apparently lots of parents sent their kids to boarding schools. Chell then became separated from the boy, being carried away. She flailed about until she was caught by a pair of strong hands.

She looked up to see a brunet with emerald eyes, and his voice was very manly. "Well, _hello_ gorgeous." He cooed. "Get caught by the stream I see." He laughed. "Well that's OK, I' be willing to help ya, just gotta figure out where ya needen to go." His southern drawl was a perfect match for his gruff appearance. Chell pointed in the direction she came from, where a flustered boy was leaning against the wall, hoping she didn't get kidnapped. "Oh, well that'll be easy gorgeous." He winked, offering her an arm, which she accepted, and was clinging for dear life as he plowed through the crowed, making a few people unhappy. He reached the other side, seeing the boy with a face of relief, pulling the dark-haired girl into an embrace she didn't expect. "Ohhh, Thankyouthankyou_thankyou_!" He cheered, bounding a little with the girl in his arms.

Chell made a little noise, which made Wheatley step back in apology. "O-Oh, sorry, love." He gave a sheepish grin. "Well. Thank you for getting her back." He smiled at the other teen. "Anytime, I'm always willin' to help a pretty lady." He gave a charming smile to the girl, this made her blush a bit. He started walking away, but stopped and looked back. "By the way, names' Rick." And with that he left.

After the crowd died down, they headed towards her room. "Well, I'm guessing today was a little too exciting huh?" He laughed nervously. "Sorry about that..." He looked at the floor, scuffing out some gray marks on the tile. She tapped his shoulder, making him look up. She shook her head and smiled. His cheery self was then back. "Oh really? That's great!" He grinned. "Well, heres your key, and your schedual." He said placing each item in her hand. "Well... The lady at the dest said that you could skip today if you wanted, I mean, you just got here...it'd only be fair... to let you get everything orginized first..." Chell simply nodded at this.

"Well, I guess I should be going now, huh?" He gave a sheepish grin. "Truth be told, I don't want to leave yet..." He smiled sadly. "People...don't seem to like me." Chell grabbed his hand and smile, which made him back again. "S-So are we friends now?" He asked eagerly. She nodded, which earned her a hug from the teen. It wasn't such a surprise then, and she accepted it.

* * *

><p>Chell dove into her pink and grey pajamas, ready to sleep the day away. She fished out a plush cat and sunk into the bed she'd been provided. As she let out a content sigh, she started to miss being <em>home<em>. But as soon as she was snuggled under her _own _blankets, and pillows, not using the ones the school provided, for a few moments, she felt like it was home for the fewest of seconds, and then drifted to sleep.


	2. Strange Stratagy

_**BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT**_

The alarm went off, a screeching high pitched noise, signaling the dark-haired girl it was time for school. Her head started pounding, she regretted going to bed so early, feeling desperately sluggish. She didn't want to get out from under the warm blankets, snuggling closer to her plush kitty, trying to muffle out the noise.

_**BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT**_

It kept going on and on, and she decided that she might as well get up. But She waited at least 10 minutes before reaching out to the alarm clock the school gave her, only to miss completely, knocking over a pencil instead.

_**BZZT BZZT BZZ-**_

This time she hit the right button, sitting up, the distinct sound of moving cloth filling the room. Chell yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, why she decided to set the alarm so early was beyond her. She slid out of her warm bed, dragging her plush kitty by its little arm as she walked to the bathroom.

Chell expected that she'd have to share a bedroom, but apparently, her parents decided against the idea, not wanting her to _hate _being here.

She was glad that her parents thought about it that thoroughly, but she was too tired to think anymore, and undressed from her pajamas, grabbing a towel setting it on the counter, and stepping in the shower. At first the water was chilling to the bone, making her give a little yelp in protest. Soon it got from freezing to warm, to scalding quicker than she could react. As soon as the heated water hit her, she desperately turned the cold water on, slowly cooling it. She sighed in relief.

After she was all clean and dry, the dark-haired girl dressed in jeans and a black tee. She packed away her things she may need, and shoved a twenty in her pocket from her savings. She'd set aside some money when she had a job with her parents. Chell planned on going to get ice cream after school, that is, if they let her.

She grabbed her backpack, and waited for the bell to ring, she was going to wander for the meantime, to see if she remembered where her classed were. On her way out, she put her kitty in a safe place, and locked the door, her tennis shoes squeaked against the tile as she spun around.

The dormitory hallways weren't quiet in the least, some bursting with loud music, others echoed long moans, and squeaks. There were no teachers about, so she could guess most of the time people got away with this sort of thing. She sighed, and walked towards the second year building.

* * *

><p>Marry always woke up early to visit the school library to read various genres of literature. No one ever talk to her, but only because no one noticed her, only in class was she the star. She was very lonely, but it wasn't as if she'd tell anyone <em>that<em>.

She shut the book she'd most recently pulled off the shelf with a disappointed sigh. She stood up to go put it back, looking to the side of her to see a blond boy, obviously looking frustrated as he stared long and hard at a shelf of history books.

She'd seen him in here many other times before, he liked to cram at the last minute, so he'd come in real early in the morning to study. It often worked, but most times he couldn't find the right material, and pick up '_The civil war_' When the test was on WWII.

She didn't know his name, or why she didn't know.

Mary put the book back on the shelf, quickly looking for another. There were some good books, but she had read them already. And self-bios weren't fun anymore. She sighed again, a little too loud, because the blond had heard her. '_damnit...' _She swore to herself, walking to the other wall as quickly as possible. '_damnit damnit damnit... I don't have the social skills to talk to people... and he looks like he has a few __**years**__of words to say._' She was stopped by his rough voice. "Hey there lil' lady. Wait... I think I've seen ya' before..."

Marry turned around, a small smile on her face.

"So uh... Can ya' help me?" He asked. The girl pushed her oval glasses back where they belonged. "What do you need help with? Mister...?"

"Oh just call me Rick, Gorgeous. As for what I need, all I need is a book on the uh, somethin' on a guy they call Vlad the Impaler.. I can't see nothin' on 'im..." Marry rose an eyebrow in question. '_Do they really talk about such a violent topic?_' "Ah, I read a book on him, I think it was over here." She wandered over to the bios.

Rick followed her. Marry swiped a few stray brown hairs from her face, and knelt down to grab a particularly old looking book. Its paperback edges curled outwards, and its black was splotched with faint traces of red and white.

She handed him the book of otherworldly deeds, and he thanked with a smile. "Well Thanks," He said with a dashing smile. Marry nodded turned to leave. "you free friday night?" '_What..._' "What?" Rick walked over to her when she turned to look back at him she was nearly face first with his chest.

"I have to repay ya' somehow right?" '_for helping him find a book...? Is he desperate or something...?'_ "And with such a beautiful lady you are I believin' it'd only be proper." Marry couldn't believe this. "You... don't even know me.." She tried. "Well I guessin' its time I start." His grin grew.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ "Well... I wouldn't know. I don't know if there would be a test, or something I'd have to study..." "No worries, If you can't, or if you can, give me a ring." He said placing a card in her hand, and set off to check out the book, leaving a very confused girl behind. '_Are these...printed..?'_

* * *

><p>Chell Had searched every nook and cranny, she found restrooms, the gym, and the cafeteria before the bell rang. She headed over to her math class, and was immediatly going to ask why she had two. I mean... It wasn't as if she hateed it... just it was weird. All the students began filing into their desks, and the girl looked utterly hopeless. She looked towards the teacher for help, but he was never found.<p>

So there she stood at the door like a lost puppy. People stared, making her very uncomfortable. Soon the said teacher ran into the girl, almost hitting the ground he caught her. "O-Oh, sorry!" He apologized, helping her to her feet again. "Y-You must be the new girl, I'm your teacher... but I'm sure you knew that...uhm!" He glanced to the side. "Oh! I'm Mr. ... uhm..." Chell frowned. "Stephen...?" '_Was that a question?'_ Chell thought raising an eyebrow. "Thats your first name..." A student cried. "Oh... uhm... Nono no... I can figure this one out..."

They stood there a long while until he finally remembered. "Ah! Pendragon! Thats it..." His voice trailed off. "Okay you sit here." He pointed at an empty desk. The students blabbed on with each other about their techer.

Chell sighed as the teacher began his lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: FYI; Marry=Fact, I wanted to do something unusual, so I made fact a chick :D enjoy!<em>**


End file.
